The present invention generally relates to a paging receiver and, particularly, to an improvement in an alert signal generating section formed with a resonant box in a casing of the receiver body.
In the conventional paging receiver as shown in FIG. 4, an alert signal generate section 201 is constructed to generate a sound wave or an alert signal by means of a speaker 103 placed on a printed circuit board 101 and to resonate the sound wave thus generated at a resonant space 104 within a casing 102 of a paging receiver body. The resonated wave as outputted from slits 111.
Since the conventional paging receiver uses the space 104 within the casing of the receiver body as a resonant box for alert sound, the receiver has the following disadvantages. Namely, since the receiver body is required to be made compact the space is not sufficiently for the resonant box with the lowered sound pressure. Further, the larger casing of the receiver body is required to secure a higher sound pressure.